Some communication systems carry out time synchronization functions using timing strobe messages.
For example, the DigRF specifications developed by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance define Time Accurate Strobe (TAS) messages for synchronizing Baseband Integrated Circuits (BBICs) and Radio Frequency Integrated Circuits (RFICs) over DigRF interfaces.
DigRF interfaces are specified, for example, in “MIPI Alliance Specification for DigRF v4,” draft version 1.00.00, revision 0.03, Dec. 15, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Section 6.5.3 of this specification addresses TAS messages. DigRF interfaces are also specified in “MIPI Alliance Specification for Dual Mode 2.5G/3G Baseband/RFIC Interface,” draft version 3.09.05, revision 0.02, Dec. 7, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In the context of the present patent application and in the claims, the term “DigRF specification” refers collectively to any and all DigRF specifications and their variants and extensions, unless specifically noted otherwise.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.